


squipemy one shots (cause this ship is aw)

by im_your_squip



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, I'll tag more later - Freeform, Jealous, Michael Mell drinks mont. dew red cause it's canon bro, Multi, Request open, Sickfic, Squip is hot, one shots, this is my fav bmc ship sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_your_squip/pseuds/im_your_squip
Summary: Jeremy/Squip one shots because I love them.





	1. request page

I _love_ this ship way more then I should... Feel free to comment some request, I’d love to write what you suggest. I’ll do the best I can. (Also, no hard-core smut, ya nasties)

Thanks,

\- :)


	2. i'm sorry (fluff and angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- "Umm...maybe one where the Squip feels bad about what he did when Jeremy was trying to "become chill". Tears ensue and Jeremy reassures the Squip that he forgave him/them. And comfort starts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supercomputer SQUIP cause I never write that

Suggested by: [VoltronTrash20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronTrash20/pseuds/VoltronTrash20)

 

Jeremy had just arrived when he met up with the usual group. The Squip was walking beside him calmly. It had been a couple months since he was reactivated and a couple months since the Squip changed, and Jeremy sure liked that change. After all, secretly dating a computer in your head was easier then it seemed.

 

“Bro! Did you watch that crazy old sci-fi movie on last night? It was about these weird robots who infested peoples brains and took over, like, the entire world!” Rich loudly explained, looking over at Jeremy, “It reminded me of you bro!”

 

“Huh?” Jeremy said grabbing his stuff from his locker. The rest of the group nodded.

 

“Ya know, the whole,” Christine made a motion around her head, “thing.” Squip slunk back against the locker without saying anything.

 

“Oh, I mean kinda-” Jeremy tried before being cut off by Jenna.

 

“Look at what he almost did,” Jenna said eagerly. “He almost had the whole school Squipped!” Jeremy took a quick glance at the Squip who was leaning against the locker, on unreadable expression on his face.

 

“At least you say he’s nice now, I mean he used to be the worst to you,” Michael added sipping some crystal Pepsi.

 

“Well, ya but-” the bell rang before he could finish. Jeremy went about his normal day as always. The Squip was quieter then usual but not completely silent.

 

Jeremy got home, and immediately started on his schoolwork. His boyfriend sat cross legged on his bed giving drone answers when he asked.

 

After about an hour Jeremy couldn’t take it and swung his chair around to face the Squip. “Ok what’s wrong?” Squip stared at him blankly.

 

“Nothing, everything’s working smoothly Jeremy,” he said. He waited a moment before adding a not-so-natural smile.

 

“Ya sure, you seem a little… off,” Jeremy added looking the Squip up and down.

 

“Nope, we’re all good here. But if you wish, I can run a quick scan.” With that his smiling form flickered from existence. Jeremy sighed cause that’s _not what he meant_.

 

He continued his homework in silence. After a bit he looked around. _Squip, you there? I know you are_ … _I’m bored_.  He sat there before moving over to his bed, scrolling absentmindedly through his phone, wondering what he would have for dinner.

 

A faint movement made him look up, a translucent Squip sat on his desk. “Oh hi, I was just thinking of asking dad for spaghetti tonight or something. Or maybe not, ya know I actually don’t want spaghetti that much. Maybe a different pasta, or maybe tacos. No, tacos are too hard to do on short noticed. Maybe some…” Jeremy paused as he noticed the Squip staring at him. “What?”

 

“Jeremy, I’m so,” he started, he looked disheveled and faded. “sorry,” he said through a voice crack. Jeremy look at his surprised.

 

“For what?” he asked, putting his phone down.

 

“Ev-Evreything, I was so horrible for you, for so long. What I said… and did… Jeremy, your friends were right. I am the worst to you,” he finished with a sob, burying his head in his arms.

 

“No, I mean ya you said some kind of bad stuff but-”

 

“I shocked you!”

 

“Yes but, it wasn’t that bad. And I needed it, my life was a mess.” Squip shook harder and pushed his head further down, his frame glitching on the outside.

 

“That’s just what I told you to think! You had a great life, and I…” Jeremy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“My life wasn’t great, and everything you did, no matter how… interesting, helped me in the long run.” The Squip just shook his head, about to say something. “Shut it.” Jeremy said. Squip looked up in surprise. “Whatever it is, it’s over now. We are together and that’s all the matters.” Squip gave a cracked smile and in a moment appeared beside Jeremy on the bed.

 

Jeremy wiped the Squip’s eyes with the pad of his finger tenderly. Squip leaned in and started planting kisses all over Jeremy’s blushing face.

 

“Wh-what’s that for?” Jeremy stuttered out, not minding at all.

 

“Ten kisses for whenever I was unkind to you.” Jeremy was about to say he never was that unkind, but he was too in heaven to notice and the Squip already knew what he was thinking. Instead he just wrapped his fingers in his Squip’s hair and sighed.

 

“I don’t think I mind you being mean all that much anymore,” Jeremy murmured into his neck. He felt the Squip smile with relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear what you think! :)  
> Also, I'm working on the other request :)


	3. sickfic (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Squip taking care of Jeremy when he's sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a "human" non-binary Squip btw  
> Enjoy!

Suggested by: [Twisted_jellybean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_jellybean/pseuds/Twisted_jellybean)

 

Jeremy’s throat felt like it had been scratched by an angry cat, and his whole body felt soar.  He hated being sick. A lot. His whole body felt heavy and terrible. He had told his dad before he went to work, who had offered to stay back but Jeremy said he was fine. Then Jeremy had texted the group chat, everyone sent him good lucks and get wells, but it didn’t matter, Jeremy still felt terrible.

 

The room felt cold. Very cold. No matter how many blankets Jeremy piled on, the cold fog hovered around his body. He felt almost like throwing up, but not quiet. His eyes drooped, but they snapped up from the pains racking his body. Assuming it had been several hours, Jeremy looked over at the clock. 9:47 in the morning, barely an hour since his dad left. He groaned as he tried once again to get comfortable.

 

A tap on his window pulled him out of his thoughts. Jeremy looked over surprised, he couldn’t see anything, but suddenly the window started to crack open. Jeremy was very aware he was in pajamas and under thirty or so blankets, and sick, so his chances of fighting of an intruder were slim to none.

 

So, it was a much welcomed surprised when his significant other popped his head through the window. “Jeremy?” they said looking around.

 

“I’m dying,” Jeremy grumbled. Squip jumped inside frantically.

 

“You never said it was that bad?! I assumed it was only a mild illness from the way you texted, you also obviously had strength control over your fingers so-” Jeremy watched them ramble for a second before realizing what he’d said.

 

“I meant I feel bad, I was being-”

 

“Dramatic?” Squip finished, walking over to Jeremy’s blanket pile. They had in their hands a lumpy bag. Jeremy looked over with wide eyes, trying to see what Squip had brought.

 

“Wait, shouldn’t you be in school?” he croaked out.

 

“Jeremy, I have a quantum processor in my brain, school is trivial for me.” Jeremy just smiled at his nerd, before a coughing fit racked his body. He felt hands on his sides and a soothing voice in his ears. After his throat had cleared, he leaned back into Squip’s warm frame. He sighed at their warm scent.

 

“I brought you all your homework. To be honest, I got bored and did most of it,” they mumbled into Jeremy’s hair, pulling him and all the blankets into their lap.

 

“Oh no,” he mocked half-heartily. “Are you staying?” he said, tilting his head back to look up at Squip.

 

“If you want me to,” they replied.

 

“I mean I wouldn’t mind,” he said rolling his eyes. The two got comfortable and Jeremy was able to sleep till around noon.

 

He woke up in pain, grumbling and tucking his face into Squip’s warm chest. He felt a sincere hand in his hair in a moment.

 

Squip made soup, which they had brought in their bag along with several boxes of tissues, cause apparently that helped sick humans, and the two settled in. After eating they both found themselves unable to stay up. They stayed curled up sleeping peacefully for what felt like forever… or until Mr. Heere got home and decided to check on Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading


	4. jealous (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe Jeremy talks about Micheal a lot and Squip becomes jealous. Jeremy realizes this and they kiss and Jerebear reassures him that he only loves SQUIP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is human Squip btw. Also, I made Jeremy drunk for some reason.... sorry I don't know.

Suggested by: [MuseOfVenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseOfVenus/pseuds/MuseOfVenus)

 

The music was banging against Squip’s ear drums, and the overhead lights were dark, but strobe and spotlights flashed everywhere. Jeremy was on the other side of the room, hanging with their group of friends. He was talking and sipping another drink. Squip was currently making his way over there.

 

He had just gotten there and could already tell Jeremy had had one too many drinks, after all he was a light weight. It was already pretty late, but the group seemed high energy. They all greeted Squip enthusiastically, all seeming to sway where they stood.

 

“Heeeyyy Squipy,” Jeremy slurred leaning back against the table. Michael leaned back too, putting an arm around Jeremy’s side so the boy wouldn’t slump over. Squip felt something boil in his gut but tried to ignore it.

 

“Wanna another drink?” Michael incoherently said. Jeremy nodded, nuzzling Michael’s neck. Again, a bitter feeling ran through Squip’s body.

 

“Actually, we should get going, I’m your ride home,” he said, mostly to Jeremy. Jeremy grumbled in annoyance.

 

“We are staying a bit more,” Chloe said as Brooke grabbed her around the waist. Jenna nodded. Jeremy tried to take another sip of his drink, but Squip lightly grabbed his wrist.

 

“Maybe we should head out,” he said. Jeremy mumbled once again but stumbled over to Squip anyways. Squip helped Jeremy over to the car, putting him in the passenger seat. Jeremy complained and tried to get comfortable on the seat. His face was blotchy, and his hair stuck to lingering sweat on his forehead. Squip smiled as he began to drive off.

 

“Michael’s great ya know?” Jeremy commented through half closed eyes. Before the other could reply, he continued. “He’s so sweet and nice and his hair is so brown, and he smells good, when he hasn’t been smoking weed.” Squip looked over at his drunk boyfriends questionably.

 

“He gets me, ya know?” Jeremy continued. “He so good with… like emotions and stuff.” Squip stiffened, his hands clutching the wheel. He nodded carefully.

 

“Yes, Michael’s pretty great,” he said through gritted teeth.

 

“Ya, ya pretty great,” Jeremy slurred so much it was hard to hear what words he was saying. “He has been with me for like ever. He’s always so nice…” Squip nodded, parking at their place. He helped Jeremy out of the car as he continued ranting about Michael. _Stupid Michael_.

 

“-and his hair, and his sweatshirt…” Jeremy muttered as Squip laced his arm around the limp boy. He was able to maneuver the two inside, before plopping Jeremy in the couch. As Jeremy rambled on Squip grabbed aspirin and water for the inevitable hangover.

 

“You know, sometimes we’re playing a level, and he gets so focused, his brow scrunches all tight together and his hands clench really hard,” Jeremy sighed, “He looks so pure.” Squip nodded, removing his overcoat and grabbing comfortable clothes for Jeremy.

 

When he returned, his boyfriend hiccupped but kept rambling. Squip gripped the clothes tightly in his hands, trying hard not to do anything irrational.

 

“And sometimes when we do homework, he gets bored and we just lay back and talk. Ah, he’s great, isn’t he great?” Jeremy asked, turning his large blue eyes to look up at Squip.

 

“Yeah…” he replied, before busying himself in the kitchen. Jeremy just _kept talking_. If he thought sober Jeremy was talkative, drunk Jeremy was ten times worse.

 

After a while, Squip couldn’t take it. “Alright, I think that’s enough for tonight, why don’t we head upstairs, I’m sure your dad will be okay with it.” Jeremy finally shut up for a second as Squip put his arm around his mid-section. Realizing this wouldn’t work, he picked up Jeremy bridal-style. Jeremy giggled drunkenly and Squip blushed _only_ _slightly_.

 

Squip dropped Jeremy unceremoniously on his bed. Jeremy settled down quickly. Squip was about to turn away to grab more blankets, realizing he was still clutching the extra pair of clothes. Jeremy stayed over a lot, so Squip usually had an extra pair of clothes for him. But the clothes he had were clothes to be worn during the day. So instead Squip had chosen the only casual pant he owned, a plain black t-shirt, and a of the long silky robes he wore in the mornings, it had some cool wire designs printed on it.

 

“You know Michael’s perfect. So nice and nice. Wouldn’t you agree?” The feeling in his gut overtook his entire body.

 

He felt his blood pounding in his skull before snapping, “Well if he’s so perfect then why don’t you date him instead?!” Squip yelled, flinging the pile of clothes near Jeremy before storming out.

 

Squip grabbed some blankets, instantly feeling bad for yelling. After all Jeremy was drunk, which meant he wasn’t in his right mind, right? He didn’t mean all those things, right? Even if he did it _didn’t matter_. Right? Squip started heading back to apologies.

 

When he opened the door, he was greeted with Jeremy seated upright on his bed, wearing the clothes he’s set out (which were oversized on his thin frame and made him look adorable), he was grinning slightly. He was also still swaying back and forth slightly.

 

Before Squip could speak, Jeremy started, “Squipy,” he continued before Squip could object to the nickname, “Are you jealous?” he cooed. Squip shook his head quickly becoming flustered.

 

“No! No, no… why would I be?” he said, trying to laugh it off. But he still gripped the blankets tightly and felt blood rush to his face.

 

“Michael’s like my best friend sure. But I’d never date him. I _love you_. Like a lot more then I’d admit if I were sober,” he said with a giggle. Squip smiled up at him. “Now come over here you sack of bolts.”

 

As soon as he did, Jeremy pulled him down, wrapping his body around him and snuggling his face into his neck. He pressed soft kisses up and down, which made the tensions in Squip’s shoulders fall away.

 

“Jeremy I-”

 

“No, you are not leaving under any condition,” he slurred. Squip smiled, leaning into him.

 

Everything was fine until the hangover it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far :)
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think :)
> 
> (I'm working on all the prompts in order of when suggested btw. Go ahead and comment any other request, I love to hear them)


	5. dress (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I would love a Human!Squip and him and Jeremy go shopping for clothes for him and Jeremy (And Squip too) find out that Squip is kinda Gender-fluid and he trys on a really cute dress or something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments! I love to hear what y'all think :)

Suggested by: [Khat58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58) 

 

“It’ll be fun,” Jeremy fussed, pulling Squip by the arm into the shop. They sighed, quickening their pace to match Jeremy’s.

 

“I told you, I don’t need new clothes,” Squip said. All they remembered was trying to tell Jeremy they didn’t need clothes, but somehow the two ended up in the car, driving to the local store with Squip wearing a turtleneck to hide what got them to come.

 

“This is going to be fun,” Jeremy prodded again as the two entered the doors. Jeremy quickly rushed over to the newest displayed, picking through the clothes. Squip sighed, following him over.

 

Squip walked over to look at a display of random shirts, they noticed a couple of eyes watching them carefully. Of course, Squip knew in general they were attractive, after all, in general what defined human attraction was symmetry, and being a computer, they could achieve that. They assumed that that’s why Jeremy usually held their hand and walked very close to them.

 

Out of the corner of their eye they noticed a perky sales attendant walking over to them. That’s when Jeremy came back over to them, grabbing their arm and pulling them into a changing room. “Oh, I guess-” Jeremy closed the door before Squip had a chance to protest. Jeremy then proceeded to dump an armful of clothes onto the small bench.

 

“This is unnecessary,” Squip tried to say, but Jeremy seemed intent on finding something.

 

“Ok try this first,” he said, handing Squip a black ensemble not unlike what they usually wore. “We’ll start in your comfort zone,” he was saying as he continued bustling through the pile. Squip enjoyed watching Jeremy get excited and concentrated on the task, although the result could have been more enjoyable.

 

Jeremy turned around, “Alright change.”

 

Squip smirked, “Is that really obligatory? I’m pretty sure you’ve seen-”

“Just change!” Jeremy said, blushing harshly but not turning around yet.

 

Squip put on the black V-neck t-shirt and the long black jeans. It wasn’t too different put Squip still missed the long overcoat. “Done,” Squip said. Jeremy turned around and oohed.

 

“Not bad.” Squip reddened slightly, but they still felt uncomfortable. “Okay, let’s try another,” he said, picking another ensemble. Jeremy handed Squip a striped shirt (not unlike Jeremy’s shirt before Squip came along) and some cargo pants.

 

“I hate this already,” Squip mumbled. Jeremy just threw them the clothes and turned around. Squip reluctantly put them on.

 

“Nope, don’t even look,” they said as soon as they saw their reflection. Jeremy did anyways and held in a laugh. Squip looked extremely awkward.

 

Jeremy picked again through the pile, before his eyes lit up a bit mischievously. Squip pinched the bridge of their nose, already worried. Jeremy tossed them the outfit and turned around without a word.

 

Squip unfolded it to find a black and navy-blue dress. They froze in place; they could tell Jeremy’s ears had gone pink. They sighed; they may as well get this over with.

 

The dress flowed down their body as they put it on. As soon as they looked in the mirror their breath stopped. The dress fell perfectly around their frame and cupped around their chest. “Ready?” Jeremy asked nervously. Squip snapped out of their thoughts before murmuring a “ya”.

 

Jeremy turned around and froze in place. A small smile creeped up his lips as he stared at his significant other. “You can take it off if you like,” Jeremy teased slightly.

 

“No, ah,” Squip stuttered slightly, “No it’s actually, um, fine. I, um, don’t mind…” They continued staring mesmerized. Jeremy walked over, wrapping his arms around their waist.

 

“Let’s get it,” he whispered into their ear. Squip nodded slightly, a blush creeping over their face.

 

The two left the store with several bags. Back in the car Jeremy was starting the engine when Squip leaned over kissed him tenderly, “Thank you,” they whispered. Jeremy smiled kissing back.

 

“So, do you still hate shopping?” Squip smiled.

 

“Not as much with you…”

 

“What do you think about trying all the new stuff we got for me baby?” Jeremy asked, starting the car.

 

“Sure, and maybe you don’t have to turn around,” they replied with a wink. Jeremy drove home as red as a tomato with a hand moving slowly up his leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (Sorry this ones not great, I try)


	6. and then there was nothing (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Human SQUIP gets the flu and tries to hide it from Jeremy because he feels that he "deserves it" for messing up Jeremy's life. Jeremy sees that SQUIP is sick/angsty, asks him what;'s wrong, and SQUIP outpours all of his feelings and it slips out that he loves Jeremy. Jeremy accepts and they kiss. (Basically, some POV SQUIP with self-loathing and kinda hurt/comfort.)"

Suggested By: [ContinentalBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContinentalBlue/pseuds/ContinentalBlue)

 

in·flu·en·za

/ˌinfləˈwenzə/

 

_noun_

noun:  **influenza**

  1. a highly contagious viral infection of the respiratory passages causing fever, severe aching, and catarrh, and often occurring in epidemics.



 

Yep, that’s what he had, for sure. All the symptoms seemed to match the common definitions he was able to find. But was that even possible? Squip assumed that one of the good parts about not being fully human was being able to withstand such inconveniences as a common cold. _Maybe he was just worthless_ , Squip thought angrily getting ready. Jeremy had wanted to hang out today, which usually was a good thing, but Squip’s heavy eyelids, sore throat, and overall feeling of dread made it not so enjoyable.

 

The walk to the coffee house was ten times longer then normal. Logically Squip knew that was not possible unless the establishment was somehow relocated, but the pounding headache he had was weakening his thought processes. He would just survive this, without letting Jeremy know, and then go home and sleep or something.

 

Squid arrived at the coffee house to see Jeremy sitting in their usual spot. His hair was fluffed in messy brown curls around his smiling face. His eyes shone bright and he tilted his head to the side slightly as Squip approached. _Why was he so cute all the freaking time! I just want to see if those pinkish lips are as soft as they look. Wow, my logically thinking is really just gone today._ Plus, Squip was too tired to do anything even slightly more active then he had to.

 

“Good morning,” Jeremy greeted with a smile.

 

“’orning,” Squip groused out, realizing they hadn’t talked all morning and that their throat was destroyed beyond belief. He quickly cleared it and kept talking (even though it felt like a cat scraping his throat) before Jeremy could question anything, “So how’s Christine?” At that Jeremy looked down slightly.

 

“Good it’s just,” he leaned slightly over the table before continuing, “We’re friends now, and like, I like that. I don’t know… I feel weird when I think about dating her.”

 

“That weird feeling could be hormones dispersing in your body at exaggerated levels. This can be accompanied by blood rushing down into-”

 

“Oh my god, you have to stop!” Jeremy yelped, a tremendous blush rushing to his face. Squip didn’t mind the look of the freckled tomato in front of him. “Plus, I mean like, I don’t have feelings for her anymore. In fact, someone new-”

 

That’s when a server came over, taking their order. Jeremy ordered his usual coffee with whip, Squip made a lame excuse about wanting to try something new before ordering a honey tea. He had read it helped with soar throats and _boy_ he needed that. Squip was too mentally exhausted to ask what Jeremy had meant by “someone new”.

 

They got their drinks as Jeremy ranted about school and whatever. Squip wasn’t really listening, but he enjoyed watching the brunette ramble. He was also aware of his continuously growing temperature and aching body. Everything felt hot, and his eye lids felt heavy.

 

“-and Jenna told me… Hey are you alright? You’ve been awfully quiet which is, um, weird for you.” Squip shot up.

 

“Fine, yep, good.” He said emphasizing his point with a grin. Black spots appeared on the edge of his vision from sitting up so fast.

 

“Are you sure? You’re lookin a little pale,” Jeremy commented, reaching his hand out. Without thought Squip lightly slapped it away. Guilt settled in his gut because Jer looked like a kicked puppy for a second.

 

“All good,” he said paying for their drinks. “But I should get going, really. Um, good seeing ya?” He quickly began to rush out, hearing Jeremy behind him, calling his name.

 

He was almost home before Jeremy grabbed his arm. He yanked it away quickly. His already sore body grew even more soar at the movement. It got worse when he saw Jeremy’s upset expression.

 

“Please, what did I do?” Jeremy said softly. Squip’s heart broke. He felt tears forming in the back of his eyes, _god he was weak_.

 

“Nothing,” Squip managed to mutter out. Because the whole word was growing darker. His vision seemed to be blurring all together in front of him. Jeremy was saying something in a hurt voice, but soon the voice grew panicked. Squip could barely see anymore and his feelings seemed to be going numb. He was able to feel himself sway on his feet as something grabbed his sides.

 

It was just him and his thoughts for a second.

 

And then there was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't posted in a while, been crazy busy! I promise I'm working on all you suggest. 
> 
> Thanks for the lovely comments, I adore to hear what you think!


	7. rain (angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and not so sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I wrote this and it's not great but it's been a while so may as well give something. Hope you enjoy! Still working on the other prompts thought, just been pretty busy.   
> Also, thanks for all the lovely comments, I love to hear what everyone thinks!!!  
> (and I lowkey kind of hate this one but whatever)

The book’s words were just blurs. Nothing formed a clear image. Nothing was going in or out. Their heart beat fast against their ribs, pounding to their ears. All they could hear was the patter of rain. The growing drips that slammed the roof harder and harder. The drone that began to pick up as if a conductor was leading the droplets. The kind of rain that was not heavy enough to keep you up, but not light enough to go unnoticed. If only they could just remain in this perfect moment, listening to the rain with glazed over eyes. But they had other matters.

 

“I know,” Squip said out of the blue one night. It was pretty late, and Jeremy was already very tired.  So was Squip. _So was everyone._

 

“Huh?” he replied, rubbing his eyes wearily. Squip sighed in preparation, setting down the book they were pretending to read for the last half an hour. In truth they were preparing what they would say in this exact moment.

 

“When I went out on town for the northern round of college tours you and Michael hooked up.” Jeremy’s eyes widened to the size of golf balls and his mouth hung open in shock. 

 

“Wh-why… Wh-what made you think that?” he stuttered out, his voice breaking.

 

“When I returned home you seemed on a sort of high caused by hormonal releases of sorts.” They continued before Jeremy could get a word out of his mouth. “Also, you washed the sheets, which you _never_ do, and…” Squip paused before saying, “I found Michael’s boxers under the bed.” Squip was barely holding it together at this point.

 

The silenced stretched on.

 

“I can explain,” Jeremy started but Squip put up a hand. For weeks they’d been planning what they were going to say. And now? They had hoped Jeremy would immediately deny it. Fight against the claims. Be _mad_ at Squip for even _suggesting_ … But no.

 

“No need,” Squip said. Getting up to leave. They remembered yelling, _were they yelling?_ And Jeremy was saying something, but all they heard was a ring, and the rain. The patter had picked up to a heavy highpoint of clatter.

 

And suddenly they were in the car driving. Their windshield wipers working double time. Their face coated in tears like the exterior of the car itself.

 

Squip didn’t remember when they started crying. They didn’t remember when their thoughts began to wonder. They didn’t remember Jeremy trying over and over to call.

 

The rain and tears clouded their vision.

 

And the last thing they were able to remember was the bright white headlights.

~~~

 

On the seventh try Jeremy heard someone pick up. He let out a sob of relief. Until he heard a voice that wasn’t his loves at all. A shrill woman, somewhere outside was on the other end.

 

“Help,” she whispered.

 

“What?” Jeremy asked, confused at her broken voice.

 

“The owner of this phone… it was dark… come quick,” the woman managed between sobs. He _needed_ a chance to explain. This couldn’t be happening, right? It’s probably not what he thought it was, right? It couldn’t be what he thought it was… right?

 

In the time it takes for water to drop, everything changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I make a part two for this?


	8. drabble (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff before the inevitable angst of part 2's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles are harder then I thought ha.

Jeremy peaked into Squip’s room to see them sitting at their desk. Their shoulders were tensed up and they were looking at something in their hand.

 

“Sup,” he asked, trying to sound causal. Squip looked up with a yelp and stood up fast. Uncharacterizable jumpy reaction.

 

“Oh, Jeremy, I didn’t know you were here,” they said. They tried to nonchalantly tuck their hands away.

 

“Whatcha got?” Jeremy asked, coming closer.

 

“An embrace?” Squip asked awkwardly. Jeremy sighed, letting it go, he’d probably find out later.

 

Luckily before they embraced, Squip was able to slip the ring in their back pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love to hear what you think!


End file.
